In The Beginning
by its-never-lupus
Summary: OK, it's kinda graphic, but if you don't like it, don't read it! It's that simple, I'm not forcing you to read it. And please don't remind me that's Wilson's Jewish...I KNOW. HouseWilson slash, a little religous humor, and Wilson's the dom this time! Sque


**A/N:** All right, it was brought to my attention when I posted this on LJ that Wilson was Jewish. Thank you. 'm now aware of that. However, I'm NOT going to go through and change my entire story that I worked on for close to 5 days, just for that. In future fics, he'll be a proper non-observing Jew, I promise. But for now...yeah. Major slash, it's pretty graphic, if you don't like it, don't read it! It's just that simple. Feeadback is my crack, please leave me some love, read and review!**  
**

**In The Beginning**

"In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth. Now the Earth was formless and empty…"

'   
_Just like my life'_ Dr. Jim Wilson thought sourly. His church always got the Creation lecture in the spring, which might explain the sharp spike in births around Christmastime.

Wilson glanced at his watch and drummed his fingers on his knees. The service was going far too long for his liking. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He'd go and do clinic duty if he had to; he just needed to get the fuck out of there. That wasn't the most desirable option, but at least he could put on a nice smile and give some good advice to the people who came to ask for his help.

Unlike Dr. Gregory House, who made no secret of the fact that he hated clinic duty. He snarked at the patients, terrorized the staff, and watched 'General Hospital' when he was supposed to be doing paperwork.

Wilson adored him, snarks and all. It seemed to him that House snarked at him less than all his "ducklings", even if the difference was only marginal. That didn't mean House liked him better, but maybe he found him more tolerable.

He felt himself stir below the belt. Fuck. He needed to get out of that damn church.

When he got to the Clinic, no one was there but House. Which, in and of itself, was a rarity. As far as he knew, House never left his flat on Sundays, let alone went to Clinic, a place he despised.

"What on Earth are you doing here, House?" Wilson asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I might ask you the same question" House snapped. "You look like a choir boy, did you just come from church or something?"

"Why…?" Wilson asked.

"Well, your eyes say 'no' but your shoes say 'yes'."

"They're French, you can't trust anything they say" Wilson quipped.

House flashed his trademark half-smile. "That was actually rather clever of you, Wilson. For once."

"You never answered my question" Wilson said, fighting a blush.

"I'm here because Cuddy said she'd fire me if I didn't come in today. Since I really don't like this job, but it pays the bills…you see my predicament."

Wilson shook his head. "You know Cuddy only bosses you around because she digs you" he said.

House tried to conceal a smile, but failed. Wilson felt a little glow inside. No one had ever made House smile, except sardonically. "Maybe she does, but she'll have to get in line. Behind you, if my guess is any good."

Wilson gaped after him open-mouthed, as House limped into one of the examination rooms.

House sat in his office later in the afternoon, musing over the Wilson incident. He still didn't know what possessed him to say those things. But apparently, he was right on the money, judging by the open-mouthed stare Wilson had given him as he walked away.

House didn't quite know what to make of the whole situation. Sure, Wilson was handsome and kind, his perfect opposite.

'_And you know how they say opposites attract'_ he thought to himself. Also, the choir boy thing Wilson had going on today was kind of kinky to him. And he liked that.

"Fucking the choir boy" he said aloud to his office, trying out the sound of the phrase. Then he started to chuckle.

Which quickly became a laughing fit, the kind which is not easily contained.

Wilson happened to be passing House's office during his impromptu laughing fit. The sight made him to a triple-take, then he stopped and opened the office door.

"And what, pray tell, is so amusing, House?" he asked, wondering briefly (but not for the first time) at House's sanity.

"Heh heh heh…the choir boy said 'pray tell'" House said, clearly tipsy. He limped over to Wilson, raking him over with his eyes. "Choir boy" he murmured again.

Wilson blinked. "House…are you all right?"

"I'm just fine, my pretty little choir boy. I was just laughing at a joke of mine." Wilson's body lit up with a blush before House had even finished the sentence. "Oh look, choir boy, your innocence is showing" House said softly.

"I'm not"-Wilson began, but House cut him off.

"I know. No choir boy really is. But fallen angels are so much more fun, don't you think?" And before Wilson could respond, House leaned in and kissed him.

For a second, Wilson was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Then his brain returned, and he leaned into the kiss, opening himself, not just his mouth, to House.

House broke off first and studied him. "You're pretty kinky, choirboy" he said in a semi-ragged voice. "I like it."

Wilson lit up with a brighter, fiercer blush. House chuckled. "That's cute, Wilson. Never would've pegged you for an innocent."

Wilson sighed in exasperation. "Look, House, if you're gonna fuck with my mind"-

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck with something. But it won't be your mind" House said breathlessly

"Well, then, either do it, or quit being a cock-tease!" Wilson snapped.

House laughed again. "So you have a backbone after all, Wilson. Must be the dom that's been repressed all these years coming out."

Wilson was getting tired of the exchange. He stopped anything else House might've said with a kiss, deeper than any both of them had ever felt. House's tongue darted inside his mouth. Wilson might have started this, but House was now definitely in control. Just like always, but Wilson was used to that.

In fact, he was counting on it.

The second they were inside House's flat, they were all over each other, mouths locked, hands groping everywhere.

"Upstairs. Now" House said, his lips slightly swollen. Wilson smirked slightly. He'd bitten House's lower lip, and had gotten one of the hottest moans he'd ever heard in response.

As they wound, their way upstairs, a thought passed through Wilson's head: i _'This is either madness, or brilliant.'_ /i

Then, his conscience answered him: i _'It's amazing how often those two traits coincide._ /i

House's bedroom was a contrast to his personality, and to the rest of his flat. The pillows were soft, in shades of navy, wine, and forest green. The walls were a deep wine color, and the furniture was mahogany. The bed was king-size, with green hangings. The two men fell into it, House favoring his bad leg. They made quick work of their clothes, Wilson fumbling only briefly with House's belt buckle.

Wilson was about to remove his tie, when House grabbed it, with a wicked glint in his eye. Wilson grabbed it back, shaking his finger at House in mock reproach. "Let me" he breathed, kissing House lightly. He wound the tie around his fingers, the proceeded to lightly tie it around House's wrists.

"Come on, choir boy, the hurting limb is my u leg /u . Tie it a little tighter" House breathed. He wiggled his eyebrows, and then hissed slightly as Wilson tightened the tie. "Must be the dom coming out in me," Wilson murmured.

House chuckled, then inhaled sharply as Wilson nipped the side of his jaw, then kissed his way down his neck, and licked the hollow of his collarbone. He trailed his tongue down House's chest, stopping to suck on one light pink nipple. House inhaled sharply and arched his back.

Wilson had to suppress a grin. He knew how u infuriating /u it was for House not to have the upper hand, and he intended to take full advantage of it.

He kissed his way down House's chest, mixing the kisses with tiny love bites. His hands lightly stroked House's swollen erection, teasing and erotic and playful and sexy all at once.

"Now who's being the cock-tease, choir boy?" House said raggedly. His fingers fluttered from not being used, but Wilson was going to do this u his /u way.

"So what is it you want from me, House? I'm not gonna give it to you unless you ask for it."

House jerked at the tie binding his wrists. He shot a glare Wilson's way, but his eyes twinkled. "Well, choir boy, you just get kinkier all the time. I like. No, scratch that. I u love /u it."

Wilson toyed with the end of the tie. "I'm not hearing anything, House. You must not want anything from me…"

House sighed. "Untie the damn tie, and fuck me already! I like you on top, but I'm getting tired of waiting."

Wilson grinned fiendishly. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could humor you" he said, untying the tie slowly.

House's hands shot out, grabbed his cheeks, and pulled him into a kiss, deep, almost soul possessing. Wilson only broke out when he needed to gasp for air. "Turn over" he whispered in House's ear. House complied, shifting to favor his bad leg.

Wilson gripped House's hips, positioning himself. Then, without warning, he thrust forward and House cried out. After a minute of simply not moving, he began to move his hips, slowly at first, then faster and faster. House, beneath him, was panting and moaning, holding on to the headboard.

With one final, hard thrust, Wilson came with a violent shudder, the muscles in his back and arms losing their tautness and going flaccid.

House turned onto his back, and Wilson lay down next to him. There is a deep tiredness that invades the muscles after hot, crazy sex, and it was starting to settle over them both.

The last thing House saw before going to sleep was Wilson turning off the lamp.

The last thing he heard was "I love you". He took Wilson's hand and squeezed it.

"I love you, too."

finito


End file.
